Delilah: Rewritten
by capitain
Summary: REWRITE. A new face comes to Beacon Hills, with only one intention; ridding the town of the supernatural. It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be in and out. It would've had its minor setbacks. It would've had its casualties. What it wasn't supposed to be was complicated. And it certainly wasn't supposed to have Derek Hale. DEREK/OC LANGUAGE
1. Coloured Eyes

The horrible, metallic scent of blood flooded her senses. It was powerfully overwhelming but she desperately tried to focus her mind on the matter at hand. Different sets of angry, yellow eyes were trained on her and the few other people around her. She wasn't sure how many there were,there could have been two or twenty, but her thoughts were too scattered to matter about numbers. Tears blurred her vision, but her blood was pumping and the adrenaline was rushing through her body. Fight or flight were her options- and she chose to fight.

'You need to go! _**Now!**_' Her father's voice resonated through the large,damaged house, echoing over loud snarls and growls. She blocked out her father's orders and ignored the pleads of her mother. She wasn't going to just leave them here, alone with these creatures. Her father's eyes locked her gaze, and he gave a silent nod. He had kept her out of harm's way for all her life, never letting her engage. But it now was as good a time as any to really fight and protect.

Pulling a gun out of his holster, he slid the heavy weapon along the floor to his daughter. She picked up the gun in her hand, clasping her hands around the handle, finger on the trigger. She poised the gun, ready to shoot, as the large creatures snarled and crept closer. One of the smaller of the creatures leapt forward, and she did not hesitate in pulling the trigger. The bang left a ring in her ears as a whine escaped the creature as the bullet tore through its flesh. In another second, another bullet had found its way into the smaller creature and it fell to the floor with a mundane thud. Her actions only seemed to anger the rest of the pack, and they all attacked at once. She shot at the monsters with precision, but as they closed in on her and her family she began to lose her aim, and shot blindly at the creatures.

Her finger pulled the trigger again, and her heart dropped as she heard the quiet clicks of an empty barrel. Her tears spilled down her cheek, and taking the end of the gun she put her whole body weight into bashing the head of one of the others of the pack. It managed to nip her arm, causing her to drop the gun. She gasped at the sharp pain, but did not hesitate into taking out a sharp, glistening dagger from her boot, and as it aimed for her again, timing her attack so that it had its head raised, she sliced open its throat. The blood pulsed out, splattering her face and top. She almost choked on the horrible stench as the sticky liquid felt like it was burning her skin. Momentarily dazed, she was knocked over by another of the creatures. Their numbers had dwindled, but they were still more powerful than the four humans.

'Ellen!' Her father exclaimed, taking down one of the last few creatures. The girl looked to her father, then to who he was shouting at. One of the monsters was attacking her sister.

'_Ellen!_' she echoed her father's cries, sprinting toward the beast. She jumped up on its back, driving her dagger between its shoulder blades. It howled in pain, clawing to get her off, but its tries grew feeble before it, too, fell to the ground. She dropped to the floor beside the other girl, taking her up onto her knee, 'No,no,no,no,' she chanted like a mantra. The other girl was covered in blood, her own blood she discovered to her own horror. Her sister coughed and spluttered, and she brushed the hair out of her sister's face, 'No, please, Ellen. You're going to be fine, okay?' she choked out through heavy tears. Her sister just smiled, coughing again, 'I know, Faith. I got to have a little faith,' her sister joked.

A distraught laugh escaped her throat at her sister's way of trying to make a little light of what happened, 'Yeah, gotta have faith. You'll be fine, Ellen, I promise.'

'I will be,' her sister stated, smiling still, 'I'll get to see Sean and Gran again soon. I'm going to be happy for that.'

'No, don't talk like that, no, no, no,' she chanted as her sister spoke of their dead relatives. She got no response, as her sister's smile remained frozen, her eyes open.

'No! No, Ellen, you're fine!' She shook her sister a little, and her head lolled to the side, '_No!' _She all but screamed, breaking down into sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to the teary eyes of her father and mother. A loud noise caused the surviving members of the family to jump.

'_There's more of them!' _Her mother exclaimed. Too many of them. Before she could even stand, her parents were taken down by two of the creatures. She stared in horror, before getting knocked over herself. Heaving breaths burnt her skin as she lay on her back, staring into flaming, red eyes. She could barely breath, fear completely taking over. This creature was different to the others, not only because of its eyes. It sniffed at her face then her neck, and she turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. She was completely helpless, and she knew it, so she prayed that it would all be over soon.

Nothing. She opened her eyes as she felt the weight lifted off her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, searching for anything. But there was nothing in reach. The largest creature was still in front of her, quietly snarling, saliva dripping from its large canines. Slowly and quietly backing away, she was planning on running. She barely got three steps before it launched itself at her. She let out an ear piercing scream as she could hear its teeth pierce and rip into the flesh of her stomach, the pain only coming a few moments later. She dropped to the floor, blood seeping out of the bite. The red eyes were above her again, breathing on her. She locked its gaze, but it did not continue to attack her. Instead, it suddenly dropped with a heavy thud to the ground.

Darkness began to seep in from the corners of her eyes. A familiar figure shadowed over her, as it lifted her up into its arms. She could only feel the pain, before succumbing to its darkness.

* * *

_**So this prologue is the same. I've decided to completely change things up so next chapter will probably be different and the rest of the story will pretty much stay this way.**_

_**I want to say thank you for sticking with me through the original Delilah story, and hope you will follow/fav/review and like this new one!**_

_**~capitain**_


	2. Beacon Hills High

**"_Life is a lone wolf, scratching out a living with teeth and claws and a heart of stone._"  
― Dan Wells, **_**Ruins**_

* * *

One is only as invincible as their smallest weakness.

For Faith, her family had once been her rock, her strength. But now they had become her weakness. She would no longer yearn for them.

Her emotions had been one of her weaknesses, and her family ended up falling one by one. She would no longer let herself be ruled by them.

Fear is a weakness, for it makes one lose their nerve and become jumpy and nervous. And when that happens, there is always a chance to be taken advantage of. Fear had consumed Faith. She would no longer be afraid.

Her emotions, her family, her fear_; they were her weaknesses. _

And she would no longer be weak.

* * *

_Three years later..._

Faith had been living in the States for the past year or so, having originally lived in Ireland for the most part of her life. She also had French blood, and spent some of her time in France aswell. Her uncle remained her one and only close relative (she was aware of a few distant cousins in Ireland and France) after the death of her family; and that had hit her hard. She was no longer the young, bubbly girl she once was- a feisty,sharp witted and wicked young woman had replaced her. She continued to hunt, along with her uncle, and hunt was all she really seemed to show any emotion for; which was primarily anger and hatred. But, oh, how hypocritical she could be.

This change had become her all because of the death of her family. For they were the ones who died yet she was the one who couldn't seem to live.

Currently, their new home of residence was situated in Beacon Hills. They had moved into the new house over the past few weeks, having nearly all of their considerably few belongings unpacked and sorted within that time. The sun sat low in the sky, casting a misty glaze over the seemingly sleepy town, indicating that it was quite early in the morning. She had enrolled at Beacon Hills High School, and was starting a week or two into the new term, due to her moving home. Her uncle was silent in the large, black SUV for the most part of the journey to school. Faith occupied herself with taking in the surroundings as they passed by. It seemed like a quiet enough town, and she would never have expected her uncle to choose such a place to live, had it not been for the very...interesting murder and attempted murder that had occurred quite recently.

'So, they say she was found in half?' Faith questioned her uncle, breaking the silence.

_'Oui_, but that's not the most interesting part, believe or not. They found traces of some sort of chemical on her, and I was able to get my hands on the reports. It was wolfsbane,' Arnaud stated.

'Hunters?'

'Not necessarily, in burials, some choose to retain the wolf form. I think that's what most likely happened here, wherever the other half is- especially since there were some bites marks, too. But she was cut in half, I believe that that could indicate hunters. It seems a little medieval, but still. I need you to watch out for them, _d'accord_?' Her uncle said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to seek her reply.

Faith nodded, '_D'accord_.'

'Then there's the second victim- the bus driver, who has been hospitalised,' he reached behind the seat and quickly grabbed another file, handing it to his niece. Faith looked at the report, paying close attention to the pictures. There were claw marks all down his legs and a few up near his throat and face.

'This definitely has to be a werewolf,' Faith stated, still looking at the photographs.

'_Oui-_though it has obviously been filed as an animal attack. They had a Mr. Hale, _ou quelqu'un (or someone), _in custody but they've released him now.'

'Could he be...?'

'_Peut-être (Maybe),_' Arnaud replied, 'the girl found in half is his sister.'

Faith raised her eyebrows at that fact, 'So I suppose I am looking out for him too?'

Arnaud gave his niece a look that stated 'obviously'.

'Now,' he changed the subject slightly, 'I hope you have a good day at school. But I need you to listen out for anything. I heard the Sheriff's, Stilinski I think, son and his friend were involved somehow, _and_ a young boy was attacked by some ''animal''. And that boy happens to be the friend. So, please be nice,' he added, as an afterthought.

Faith gave him a look, and replied with a sigh, 'I suppose I will try,' she teased slightly, being more of herself in front of the only person she could trust.

'Good girl. Now, out,' he said with a smile, pulling up near the entrance of the school. Grabbing her school bag, Faith got out of the car, bidding a goodbye to her only remaining family. She was slightly aware of him driving off, but her eyes were trained on the large building. Faith hated high school with a passion. She hated the fact she had to be held back a year because of how they taught things differently here, and because she moved around a lot. She hated the fact she had to interact with annoying teenagers who were so different from her. Surprisingly, the only thing that made school bearable for her was the distraction of learning. Letting out a heavy sigh, she made her way up the steps into the new environment.

Oh, how she loved being the new girl.

* * *

'Settle down, now!' The teacher projected her voice over the last hushed tones of the teenagers in the class, 'We have a new student today, and I would like to hope you all make her feel welcome. This is Faith Trusler. Now, Faith, you can take a seat near the back, beside Mr. Stilinski,' she pointed to the only seat available in the class, next to a short-haired, slightly nerd-chic boy. Faith weaved her way through the array of desks and other students, quickly taking her seat.

'Stiles,' he said with a grin, offering a hand. Faith just looked at him for a moment, about to ignore him, but realising what his name was. So this was the Sheriff's son. Reminding herself to be friendly, Faith forced a smile and shook his hand, 'Faith, as you know already.'

'You're clearly not from here, you've a weird accent,' he stated his question.

'Thanks,' Faith said sarcastically, but tried to sound as least cheeky as possible, 'But yeah, I'm Irish. And French. My dad's side is French, mother's is Irish, but I lived in Ireland mostly,' She offered, trying to be as...well, normal. Faith wasn't exactly what you would define as 'normal'...

'Ah, cool! Well, my family is basically American, nothing very interesting there,' he said with a chuckle. Faith just smiled, not really knowing nor caring to carry on the conversation for the meantime. Stiles seemed nice enough, a little dorky, but nice none-the-less. She knew that she would have to learn to be a lot friendlier than she was at the minute, but that took effort- and she was just so not bothered to change that. She had only been at this new school for about twenty minutes, for crying out loud. She would need at least a day to adapt, and so she hoped she could get through this first day without having to act like someone she wasn't.

In all honesty, Faith was a bitch. Not just some high school, Queen Bee type bitch- she was a cruel, heartless bitch sometimes. Could you really blame her, however, especially after what she had been through? Her family had been slaughtered not once, but twice; the second time round being right in front of her own eyes. It wasn't exactly the soul-softening experience that made a person nice. It wasn't the sole reason that Faith was the way she was though. It was mainly because of that, but also because she had to move around so much that she hated getting that little bit closer to someone, to just have to leave them behind. She also didn't trust herself not to hurt those that she liked. If Faith struggled to control herself around those few that she _did_ like, God knows how she was going to cope with being nice and controlling herself around these new people she _didn't_.

Faith jerked out of her thoughts as the very loud, and highly annoying school bell rang, letting students and teachers alike that first period had started. She'd have to let her hearing get used to that again.

'Here, I'll show you around. I don't exactly mind missing the start of class to show you to yours,' Stiles said, all innocent eyes and smiles, 'Where are you first period?'

'Uh, I don't know. I don't have my timetable or anything...'Faith trailed off, looking to Stiles.

'Nooo problemo,' he chirped, 'Follow me, we just need to get it from the office. Faith nodded, not really seeing any other choice. She was slightly lazy by nature, and though she was starting to get annoyed with just how cheerful Stiles was, she was entirely too lazy to search the school for the office herself , or the teacher that had directed her to her form room (Why didn't he just give me my timetable? She thought as a side not to herself). So, begrudgingly, she followed the all-too-happy-guy.

It was a short walk, but Faith felt that Stiles could talk the hind leg of a donkey- scratch that, _all _legs off a donkey. Once upon a time, she had been like that too, but time changes everything, no matter how desperately you try to cling to what you want and know best.

'...and you can come sit with us at lunch. Well, some of ''us'' randomly decided to grace us with their popular presence, but anyway. I think you'll like Allison, she's new too. Only started at the start of this year. And here we are,' Stiles finished. Faith quickly got her timetable, before returning to Stiles side. 'Guess I'm in the same class as you, 'cause I've History first too,' Stiles stated, that dorky smile still plastered on his face. Faith forced another smile, 'Great,' she said, unbeknownst to him, sarcastically.

'Uhm, hey, can I ask you about something?' Faith questioned quite suddenly, remembering she also had another purpose of going to school apart from _school-stuff._

'Yessum, shoot,' Stiles looked to her as he guided her to class.

'It's not about school but about what happened yesterday? I mean, that guy who was attacked...it's pretty strange for such a small place like this, isn't it?'

Stiles shrugged, fixing the straps of his school bag, 'It is pretty weird. First the girl who was found in half and now this guy,' he seemed to act a little more reserved now, which made Faith wonder.

'Did you know him?'

'No-Scott did. He was his bus driver for a while. Anyway, here's the class,' Stiles chirped, stepping aside and motioning to the door.

Faith gave him a lazy smile, noting how he didn't seem to speak that much about the topic. He obviously knew something about what happened; knew something more than anyone else did, and she needed to find out more.

* * *

It was finally home time, and Faith was more than glad that it was. She had met the rest of Stiles friends- including Scott, who was the friend she figured out had been 'attacked' by an animal. She knew exactly what he was, she could smell it off him right away. He obviously hadn't been turned for long as he was not doing the best of jobs to hide from...those in the know, about what he was. Nobody else in the group really interested Faith that much- Jackson was the typical, asshole jock and Lydia being Miss Populaire (though surprisingly smart, she noted, as Lydia did seem to try dumb herself down so to speak).

But Allison...Now, Allison was something entirely different to Scott and the rest of the group. Faith could smell it; she stank of wolfsbane. Allison's surname just further confirmed her suspicions. _Argent _was a hunter surname, being French for silver, although more commonly translated nowadays as money. She would need to watch out for her.

Sliding into her uncle's SUV, Faith greeted him with a 'salut'. Arnaud returned the hello, and headed home, 'Did you find anything at all today?' He quizzed her.

Faith grinned, 'Why, of course mon oncle, how could you doubt me so?' She teased dryly. She simply got an eye roll fro him and she continued on, 'Scott, the Sheriff's son's friend- Stiles is the sheriff's son by the way- was indeed attacked by an animal. Our kind of animal, 'she hinted. Arnaud glanced to his niece, raising his eyebrows, directing her to continue,'The man was a bus driver, too. He was Scott's a while back apparently, so I believe he has something to do with the attack. Or he at least knows something,' Faith added, continuing, _'And_ there are also hunters here. They just moved here, apparently. The Argents. Scott and Stiles are friends with their daughter, Allison.'

Arnaud groaned inwardly to himself, '_Merde (shit)_...are you sure they are hunters, definitely _those_ hunters?' He questioned Faith.

'Yeah, one hundred percent sure. I could smell the wolfsbane off of her from a mile away.'

'You need to be extra careful. Try find out what you can from her, but don't get too close, _s'il tu plait_ (please). I don't want her family finding out anything about you. Plus, we both know how hunters can be as territorial and pack-like, like werewolves,' her uncle warned, 'The Argents, they're pretty ruthless hunters too. Even more so than...well, you know,' he finished.

Faith nodded, 'I'll be careful. After all, I was trained by the best,' she tried to lighten the heavy mood between them.

Arnaud smiled, _'Bien_. Now, what about dinner?'

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I hope you all liked it, and please Review/Fav/Follow!**

**~capitain**


	3. Hale

**_"Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives." _**

**\- Nadia Scrieva, _Fathoms of Forgiveness_**

* * *

Faith understood the risk of going out on a full moon. It wasn't that she was afraid of the moon's hold over her- no, she had learned to control that in the beginning. She needed to be careful now, to not be spotted as a hunter. It would ruin everything. She would not be able to establish relationships with the new wolf, Scott, and the hunters' daughter, Alison. But of course wolves were most active under the influence of a full moon.

Faith had donned gear that was far more subtle than her usual gear. Her black pants contained few pockets and straps, convenient for carrying weapons. Her top was plain and grey, and her dark jacket looked like it was for every day use: minus the hidden pockets and straps stitched into the inner lining. She carried only a few daggers, and small gun with a silencer, containing a few silver bullets. She could always use her claws too, of course.

Faith had been following old tracks, though she was sure they belonged to a werewolf. The depth and skid of the tracks, although appearing human, definitely suggested that these footprints were created by a speed too fast for a human to run. She picked up a scent and the further she followed the tracks, the stronger and more vaguely familiar it became- and she hoped she would find to whom the tracks belonged. Although Faith did not plan to hunt any werewolves, she needed to discover just how many there were in Beacon Hills- and see if they could help her get the Alpha.

It wasn't long before Faith discovered two beings hidden amongst the trees. She spotted Scott, which was not a surprise, but the other person she did not recognize. He was the personification of tall, dark and handsome. She could still appreciate a good looking guy... Even if she would have to get rid of him, eventually.

They suddenly began to fight, but it was short lived. The bigger, unfamiliar wolf pinned Scott against a tree, telling him to stay quiet. It was only a few seconds later that Faith soon realised why. She heard the clicks of guns and the stretching of taut wire from bows, sounds she was well accustomed to: they were hunters, and she could only assume they were the Argents.

The bigger wolf ordered Scott to run, but he seemed too dazed and confused and was caught off guard by a flash arrow. Faith stayed in the cover of shadows behind a tree, and she felt herself willing Scott to move. He couldn't get caught, not when she needed him. But the bright flash caused him to blunder too much and a _whoosh _sounded as another arrow flew through the air, lodging itself in Scott's arm, pinning him against a tree.

"Take him."

_Shit, _Faith cursed mentally._ He couldn't get caught. _Faith searched quickly for a sign of the other wolf, but couldn't find him. She cursed again. She would have to save Scott's hide from the hunters. She moved as silently as she could, placing her feet where there were less leaves and twigs that would snap under her weight, and moved quickly taking out two of the hunters. Something blurry moved past her and she noticed the other wolf again, who grabbed Scott and pulled him away from the hunters. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, catching Faith's eye. She looked away sharply, and began running herself, needing to get away from the remaining hunter as well. It wouldn't do if she was caught either.

With the sudden appearance of hunters, Faith became a little disorientated as to where she was exactly within the woods. She had been trying to retrace her steps for the last twenty minutes or so, but all she could see were trees. She couldn't pick up a scent either, and guessed she really had travelled far from where she had set out on this night. A few minutes later, she finally found something that wasn't a _tree_.

It was an old-looking, dilapidated house. At least a quarter of the house near the back looked as if it had been burnt, the wood black and crumbling, and some of it had collapsed inwards. She slowly made her way towards the front door, curiosity inviting her to look around.

_Crack._

As soon as Faith stopped, a voice spoke up, "Who are you?"

She recognised the scent straight away. Faith raised her eyes to the heavens, then turned around, with a smile on her face, "Hello Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome."

He simply glared at her.

"When you clench your jaw like that it just accentuates how strong and angled it really is," She teased.

He fisted his hand, looking away for a moment and unclenching his jaw, "What were you doing out tonight?"

"What were you?"She challenged. Faith folded her arms and held his gaze. His eyes had an unusual paleness to them, but they were a beautiful shade of green...

He sighed, glaring again at her, "How do you know Scott McCall?"

"Who?"

"There's no point in lying. You wouldn't have saved him in such a panic, otherwise."

He was smart, Faith decided, but remained silent.

Faith should've anticipated what happened next. She was aware of the crunch of leaves and twigs poking into her back, and a weight above her. He had pinned her to the ground and his hand was wrapped around her throat, though he was being surprisingly gentle with his grip, considering. Those beautiful green eyes flashed to an electric blue, and he bared his teeth at her. The wolf in her couldn't help but respond with a low growl, warning him to back off.

And back off, he did. He got off her and stood up, and to her surprise, offered her a hand. She took it, and he pulled her off the ground. Faith tilted her head a little, studying him.

"You're a wolf."

"No shit, Sherlock. I wondered why you pounced on me. Do you do that to every girl you meet?"

"I had to be sure," he said. Faith supposed it was the closest she was going to get to an apology. "I'm Derek," he offered her that detail, in the hope she would offer him something in return. Faith eyed him again, his scent all that bit stronger from pinning her to the ground and standing so close to her now.

"Faith."

"What?"

"My name. It's Faith." She explained.

Derek nodded in understanding, "How do you know Scott McCall?" He asked again.

Faith didn't want to tell him anything. She especially didn't want to tell him anything because of the feeling that she got from him, a feeling that said she _could _tell him anything.

"I know him from school." _Damn._

"You're in school? So, what are you, like fifteen, sixteen?" Derek asked confused. She looked at least nineteen.

"What does my age matter? And I'm not. I'm older," was all the information she gave him, albeit not that _much_ older.

"Do you know those hunters?" Derek asked, stepping a little closer as his questions grew a little more serious.

Faith turned from him and headed up the steps to the house, "No. What is this place?"

Derek decided not to ask her any more of those types of questions as he didn't want to spook her. She was quite intriguing, even though he had only just met her under odd circumstances. "It's the old Hale house." He continued when he saw the questioning look on her face, "It burned down six years ago...Nearly everyone died."

"Wasn't that girl, who was cut in half...wasn't she Hale?" Faith remembered looking at the reports of the mysterious death and her uncle had worked out it out- it was one of the main reasons that brought Arnaud and herself to Beacon Hills. She noticed something flicker in his eyes, and felt...anguish from him.

"Yeah. She was one of the survivors. There were two others." He told her, "Wait, how did you know...?"

Faith didn't answer him hoping he wouldn't press her further. She pushed the door open and looked around the inside. Again, she felt the anguish and it also seemed like he was holding back a little. Faith noticed his scent seemed to filter through the house...was this his home? It could explain the angst.

He said nothing as she looked around, and she found it weird how oddly they were getting on with each other. It really was quite a bizarre conversation and interaction they were having. Faith felt like she could speak to him, like she knew him. They were acting quite civil and as if what they were doing was completely acceptable and normal: talking about wolves, hunters, a dead family and all in the middle of the night in said dead family's home. Yes, quite normal.

"You just moved here, right?" Derek questioned Faith.

"Yeah. How did you guess?" She asked nonchalantly, looking over her shoulder to see if he was still following her on her trek around the lower level of the house.

"I've never seen you before. And you're a wolf. I think I'd know if there was another wolf in my territory."

Faith laughed, "_Your_ territory? You sure ain't an alpha and I don't even think you're part of a pack."

He let out a heavy breath through his nose, and Faith felt the anguish border into anger.

"You're not part of a pack, either," Derek retorted.

Faith stopped and turned to face him, "Why don't you have a pack? Aren't there any wolves in Beacon Hills apart from Scott?"

Derek paused for a moment, not knowing whether to answer her or not. But he gave in, subconsciously glad there was another werewolf who actually knew how to act like one, and not some newly turned kid like Scott. "There's one more, as far as I'm aware. An alpha."

Faith pretended like this was new information, her eyebrows raising in surprise, "Why don't you join his? Or her pack?"

He was talking to much to her. Especially for having just met her. "I think you should leave now," he stated.

Faith knew not to push her luck. She was aware that some things take time, and Derek was one of those things. She didn't argue with him, and nodded in agreement. "Maybe I'll see more of you around. You seem pretty friendly with Scott."

"I've got a feeling you will," Derek scoffed.

"Your smell is pretty ingrained in this house, you know," Faith mentioned as she walked down the front steps. "I'll see you later, _Hale_," she grinned, taking off and heading home.

Faith managed to find her way back to her car again, without too much trouble. She kept an eye out for the alpha on the path back, but there was no sign of him- or her- anywhere. When she got back to the house, her uncle was still up.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose? _(Did you find something?)_" He asked.

"Pas vraiment. Il y a trois des gens qu'ils sont loups: Scott, un autre homme qui s'appelle Derek, et il y a plus un. Mais, je ne le connais pas.._.(Not really. There are three people who are wolves: Scott, another man called Derek, and one more. But I don't know who...)_," Faith replied.

Arnaud nodded, "Bon nuit," he said with a loving smile, going on to bed.

Faith soon followed, setting her alarm for the hell of school in the morning. Even as a hunter and a werewolf she couldn't escape the clutches of the education system.

* * *

**_I am really sorry for not updating for a year, please don't hate me /.\ _**

**_I swear now one of my New Year's Resolutions is to update more regularly, and definitely no less than once a month._**

**_As you may noticed if you read the original, this is completely different. I reread Delilah and just didn't like what I did with it: it just didn't go where I wanted because I was too excited to get chapters out that I wrote a chapter every day for about ten days, I think, but it was just so disorganised. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review to let me know what you think and how I'm doing with this new version! Thank you guys 3_**

**_~capitain_**


End file.
